1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the full-length genomic RNA of papaya leaf-distortion mosaic virus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A problem of a disease called papaya leaf-distortion mosaic disease has arisen in papaya plants in Subtropic areas, causing mosaic symptoms on leaves and ring spots on fruits. It has been shown that this disease is caused by infection with a papaya leaf-distortion mosaic virus (hereinafter referred to as “PLDMV”). PLDMV belonging to the genus Potyvirus of the family Potyviridae is in a string-like shape, and is approximately 800 nanometers in length. The virus is transmitted nonpersistently by aphids. Viral components include its genome consisting of RNA and periplastic proteins surrounding the RNA. The RNA genes contain nucleotide sequences encoding 10 types of proteins required for infection and replication: P1, HC-Pro, P3, 6K1, CI, 6K2, NIa-VPg, NIa-Pro, NIb and CP.
Of these 10 types of proteins encoded by PLDMV genes; only the CP region encoding a periplastic protein has been analyzed so far. No other regions have been analyzed and none of the nucleotide sequences of these regions have been reported.